Punto de no retorno
by Ruedi
Summary: Olvidar lo que tuvieron tiempo atrás les fue imposible. Su reencuentro era inminente: no querían caer, pero su lazo era muy férreo...(Para la actividad "La semana de la diversidad Sexual II", del foro "Proyecto 1-8").


Para la actividad del foro "Proyecto 1-8", "La semana de la diversidad sexual", teníamos que elegir un combinación posible y una pareja (pero como yo soy especial, elijo de otras temporadas XD) Cuestión que me debo a mi misma escribir hace añares algo candente de Savers que lo tengo pendiente desde el año pasado que tuve uno de esos sueños… Calientes, que cada tanto a alguno le pasó (¿?) Ya me gustaba el Yoshino/Touhma, pero luego de ese sueño me gustó mucho el Masaru/Yoshino. Y me estuve dando cuenta de que el Masaru/Touhma me gusta también XD Y me dije que para esta actividad combinar lo mejor de este trío. Y allá vamos. ¡Será mi primer lemmon de Digimon, yay, estoy nerviosa! No me maten! Espero que mi fanatismo por Masaru no sea tan evidente (?)

Ah, esto es un AU :)

¡Saludos!

 _Disclaimer:_ ninguno de los personajes aquí presentes me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos dueños (Bandai, Toei, Akiyoshi Hongo, etc., etc.)

Punto de no retorno

 **Capítulo único:** _Repetición placentera_

—Buenos días, ¿estamos todos? —consultó una voz femenina.

Evidentemente, no: la puerta de la oficina se abrió de un portazo y dejó entrever a un muchacho de cabello rojizo, largo hasta por los hombros, amarrado en parte por una coleta, y respirando con dificultad.

—¡Daimon, Masaru! ¡Lo lamen…!

—Siéntate —pidió la mujer que había hablado antes, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

— ¡Yoshi…!

— ¡Estamos en una oficina especial, en una reunión especial! ¡No es la academia, oficial Daimon! ¡Siéntate! —el nombrado gruñó: tenía el mismo mal carácter de siempre. Cuando tomó la primera silla, se sorprendió en ver a…—. Los encuentros sociales, fuera de la puerta. ¿No aprendiste nada?

¿Primer día de un nuevo escuadrón y su vieja instructora lo trataba tan mal? Quiso golpear la mesa, pero se contuvo.

—Muy bien, ahora que estamos todo el escuadrón DATS, los presentaré —la mujer tomó unos papeles—. Mi nombre es Yoshino Fujieda, soy instructora en la academia de policía de Yokohama y sirvo como oficial en la misma sección. Seré su jefa aquí y hasta que nuestro trabajo esté concluido —hizo una pausa—. El joven policía Ikuto Noguchi, hijo del profesor Noguchi, es una eminencia en la informática y es quien nos dará todo el suministro e información de la internet —el joven de veinte y un años desvió la mirada del pelirrojo: claro, ¿cómo no se iban a conocer? ¡Era el novio de su hermana pequeña! Estudiaron en la misma secundaria y hacía cuatro años que estaban juntos. Realmente se lo notaba algo incómodo. Masaru sólo sonrió, sin malicia—. Tenemos a dos oficiales expertas en telecomunicaciones, Kurosaki Miki y Shirakawa Megumi, quienes sirvieron por más de diez años a distintas fuerzas policiacas del país —eran dos mujeres de más de treinta años, una rubia y la otra de pelo púrpura. Yoshino tomó un poco de aire—. El oficial Norstein Touhma viene de la sección de Odaiba, sirviendo junto al detective Ichijouji Ken. ¿Es necesario agregar algo más?

Por primera vez en esa mañana, el rubio y la pelirroja cruzaron una fugaz mirada. Incómoda, pero alegre también.

—¿Eres el chico que ganó un Nobel de ciencia con diecinueve años? —preguntó Maki. Touhma asintió: era un verdadero genio en todo sentido. No es algo que a él le importase, pero bueno, a la sociedad sí y había tenido que librar con ello toda su vida…

—Y nuestro oficial de choque —las vistas cayeron en el pelirrojo—. Daimon, Masaru —dejó los papeles en el escritorio y giró a ver todo su pequeño escuadrón—. Todos sabemos la situación: se presume que hay un sospechoso, un asesino serial muy inteligente, que se dedica a matar menores de edad que van de los ocho a los once años —todos atendieron y se pusieron serios—. Es el caso más grave que hemos tenido, sabemos que está provocando conmoción a la sociedad, que el gobierno no tiene manera de acallar y apura a los altos mandos para que hagan algo. Tenemos un niño muerto una vez al mes y ni un rastro del culpable —era una situación de verdad crítica—. Por eso, la policía ha decidido enviar sólo a los mejores y dividirlos en pequeños escuadrones eficientes que logren encontrar al asesino de una vez —Yoshino estaba realmente disgustada con la situación—. Mi comandante en jefe, Satsuma Rentarou me encargó tenerlos a cargo. No aceptaré fallas, por favor —a pesar del pedido, se notaba la súplica en sus palabras—. Nuestro trabajo será de lunes a viernes de las ocho hasta las cinco de la tarde buscando todo rastro posible. Sepan que somos diez escuadrones en todo Japón buscando a esta persona, ¡confío en ustedes!

En seguida, las órdenes fueron dadas: Yoshino pidió a Ikuto, Miki y Megumi estar al pendiente de todo lo que ocurría en la oficina; Masaru y Touhma eran los que se encargarían de la calle.

—¿Vas a conducir tú? —preguntó Masaru a la mujer: Yoshino había sido su instructora varios años atrás. También había sido la de Touhma. El rubio y el pelirrojo entraron al mismo año a la academia de policía. De eso había pasado ya cinco años. Y Yoshino era la que los obligaba a patrullar y ella conducía.

Estaban bajando al garaje del edificio donde estaban para mostrarles el pequeño auto patrulla destinado sólo a ellos.

—No, Masaru —respondió ella, algo más relajada—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre venir tarde y hablarme informalmente? ¡Casi le hablas a Noguchi con total familiaridad!

— ¡Fueron cinco minutos tarde y a Ikuto lo conozco, es el novio de mi hermana!

—¿Chika está de novia? —se extrañó la pelirroja. Luego sonrió de golpe—. Ah, cierto, cuando eras mi alumno me lo comentaste…

Los recuerdos no tenían que aflorar. Los recuerdos tenían que permanecer como recuerdos. Y, de ser posible, no nombrarlos.

Yoshino les indicó los lugares donde tenían que ir a patrullar. En todo ese tiempo, Touhma no había abierto la boca y sólo se limitó a estudiar los mapas y direcciones que su jefa le indicara. Las órdenes eran sencillas: patrullar y vigilar. A su debido tiempo iba a darse la situación para investigar más a fondo.

Cuando los dos chicos se subieron al coche, el conductor, efectivamente, fue el rubio.

—¿No sacaste la licencia? —recién se le ocurría hablar luego de que hubiera arrancado el coche. El pelirrojo, en el asiento del acompañante, apoyó el brazo sobre la ventana y lo miró, desafiante.

—Nunca me gustaron los coches —respondió, como si fuera obvio.

—Claro —dijo Touhma, deteniéndose en un semáforo—. Eres el rudo de los pies fuertes, ¿no cambiaste nada, eh?

—Tú tampoco, chico genio.

A su manera, ellos sabían entender esa relación de compañerismo que tuvieron desde la academia: peleaban mucho, pues Daimon era más del choque y Norstein más estratega. Probablemente, también, por su educación occidental.

En la oficina, Yoshino se sintió preocupada, pero no lo sacó a luz. Estaba al lado del joven Noguchi, quien parecía algo nervioso. La pelirroja lo tranquilizó.

—Eres muy chico —empezó—, pero confiamos en ti. No eres tu padre, eso lo sabemos —el de pelo azul se sintió algo mejor: toda la vida se sintió incómodo de ser "el hijo del gran genio Noguchi", ya que la gente tendía a pedirle más de lo que, probablemente, pudiera dar. Su intelecto era más que obvio, pues lo heredó intacto, sin embargo, él siempre cumplía su sueño de ser un muchacho normal: asistió a una secundaria normal, tenía una familia normal, una novia normal (con un hermano loco, pero sabía querer a Masaru) y su nueva jefa parecía tratarlo como un igual, también. No había favoritismos y eso lo llenaba de orgullo: no quería ser algo "por su padre", sino, "por él".

—Gracias —la pelirroja asintió.

Fue un día "normal". Nadie encontró nada, no se avanzó demasiado y cuando llegó a su pequeño departamento en el centro de Yokohama, Yoshino se tumbó en la cama y su comandante le dijo que los otros escuadrones estaban igual: ¿cómo era posible que todo le esté pasando a ella?

La situación la ponía loca, ¡un asesino de menores! ¡Un loco con un cerebro prodigioso que era incapaz de ser detenido! La justicia no podía dar con el culpable y los casos sacudieron tanto al país como al mundo. El gobierno se sintió avergonzado y presionó a la policía tomar medidas drásticas. Y, encima, tenía que tener a Touhma y Masaru bajo su mando, ¿era el destino tan cruel con ella?

—De mal en peor… —habló para sus adentros, cuando se tumbaba en la cama.

— _¡Yoshino, mensaje, Yoshino, mensaje!_

—Sí, sí, qué molesta Lalamon —los celulares de última generación venían con una pequeña inteligencia artificial capaces de ser nombradas por el usuario de la manera que querían. Entre la lista, ella eligió "Lalamon", y en seguida una bolita rosada con dos hojas en la cabeza apareció, como si fuese la mascota del celular que avisaba absolutamente todo, mensajes, llamadas, notificaciones, etc. Le faltaba una conciencia propia y ya estaban por entrar en un relato moderno de ciencia ficción.

Se rió de sus propios y malos chistes. Nunca fue buena con ellos.

—Lalamon, abre la galería —sí, hasta unas pequeñas órdenes ya sabían realizar esos nuevos celulares. Los había desarrollado una nueva compañía de Industrias Arata, una eminencia en tecnología que ya hasta se había propagado al mundo entero.

 _De mal en peor Yoshi, ¿qué ganas viendo las fotos…?_

Ahí tenía veinte y cuatro. Ellos veinte. Eran muy jóvenes. Ahora, ella con veinte y nueve, sentía que éstos pasaban veloces. Cuando encontraba alguna que otra cana lanzaba gritos al cielo por ello porque odiaba la idea de teñirse el pelo (ella decía que eso era de viejas y ella no era ninguna vieja).

Esa foto lo tomó Masaru. Era de un día de clases cualquiera. Por algún motivo, ése muchacho era muy enérgico y uno se encariñaba en seguida con él. Touhma había sido su compañero de duplas en toda la academia y realmente odiaba a los jefes por ello. Venía seguido a decirle "Instructora Fujieda, ¿no hay manera de cambiarlo? No lo soporto más". Ella se reía y le decía que tenía que ser paciente, que en la vida había que aprender a lidiar con toda clase de personas. Él suspiraba y se iba.

Pero por algún motivo, los recuerdos seguían ahí. Y ella los bloqueaba conscientemente pues de dejarlos pasar, de permitirles la esclusa libre, sabía que no iba a dar vuelta a atrás. Y ella ya no tenía veinte. No era una jovencita. Era una mujer grande, una mujer que debía ser derecha, firme y dar el ejemplo a la sociedad.

Pero la sociedad tenía reglas muy estrictas. Y debía reprimir esos _momentos…_

Las semanas avanzaron. La investigación resultaba fatal. Ninguno de los escuadrones conseguía un mísero atisbo de dar con el paradero del presunto asesino. Y se aproximaba fin de mes y todo el país rogaba porque no mataran a otro inocente niño.

Aquélla mañana, Masaru y Touhma procedían con el siguiente paso de la investigación: empezar a conversar con la gente. Tenían una lista de direcciones que ya habían sido investigadas y cercioradas por la jefatura.

—Tú, callado —ordenó el rubio cuando estacionaron a una cuadra de la casa sospechosa. Masaru resopló.

—Sí, señor austríaco —se cruzó de brazos y bajó del coche con cierto fastidio. El rubio frunció el entrecejo, iba a responder pero prefirió callarse y avanzó a paso firme hacia la casa. El pelirrojo quedó vigilando a la distancia, por si las moscas.

Realmente se sentía cada día más incómodo: ¿por qué debía pasar tanto tiempo con él? ¿Qué clase de destino caprichoso los juntaba, otra vez? Se masajeó la cabeza y puso una mano en su pecho: ¿habría alguna manera de frenarlo? Incluso tenía que controlarse al estar al lado de la jefa Yoshino que se negaba a que lo tratara con familiaridad frente a todos.

Entró al coche de nuevo y abrió la cajuela: sacó una gaseosa y tomó un poco de ella. De lejos, observaba a Touhma: una mujer mayor, en bastón, hablaba animadamente con el rubio, mientras él, sonreía cordialmente y procedía con el protocolo ya estructurado. Estaba seguro de que Touhma era el que mejor podía camuflar su ser. Cinco años atrás, Masaru era mucho más inocente, pero ahora, podía saber ciertas emociones con mirar a la gente a los ojos. No sólo encontraba si mentían o decían la verdad, sino que había "aprendido" a leer los ojos de la gente. De esa forma, podía asegurarse de si la persona en cuestión merecía ser "juzgada" por sus puños. Era muy conocido en su sección por "castigar" a los criminales de esa forma brutal. Por supuesto, muchas veces le valió en contra pero era su naturaleza justiciera, ¡el mal a castigar!

¿Pero él no cometió males?

Touhma regresó, algo pálido.

—¿Qué te pasa? —Masaru lo notó incómodo.

—La mujer me acaba de decir que nos dirijamos a la escuela primaria que se encuentra a unos metros, la acaban de llamar, dicen que fue una emergencia —en seguida prendió el auto y, mientras el rubio se dirigía a toda velocidad, Masaru informó a la oficina.

Yoshino pidió información a los tres policías que estaban a cargo: Ikuto encontró todos los datos de la escuela y las otras dos interceptaron llamadas de emergencia.

—¿Qué dicen? —Yoshino se sentó entre las dos y le pasaron un auricular.

— _¡Lo sentimos mucho, mucho!_ —era la voz de un hombre, entrado en años. Se lo oía desquebrajado—. _¡No hemos podido hacer nada! Esperábamos la asistencia social y la encontraron muerta a unos pocos metros de aquí, en un basural…_

Fujieda se revolvió los cabellos. Llamó a Masaru: ése le dijo que el colegio era un caos.

—Quédense ahí con Touhma, informaré a mi comandante en jefe —por los nervios, la pelirroja ya los llamaba por el nombre frente a todos—. ¿Qué? ¡Ni se te ocurra! ¡Te lo prohíbo! —se levantó de un golpe y tenía la vista fija en ningún lado: el pelirrojo quería ir a la escena del crimen a ver si encontraba un rastro del asesino—. ¡Somos un escuadrón secreto! ¡Deja a la policía del…! ¡Masaru! ¡¿Masaru?!

—¡Yo lo detengo, no te preocupes, Yoshino! —se oía a Touhma del otro lado y cortó la comunicación.

La mujer dijo que iba a avisar a su comandante y que volvería en un rato. Salió corriendo.

—Intuyo que fue a detener a Masaru —comentó Ikuto. Las otras dos preguntaron por la familiaridad de esos tres—. Bueno, Masaru es como mi… _futuro cuñado_ —contestó, algo sonrojado y las otras dos quedaron risueñas—. Sé que él y su compañero Norstein estudiaron juntos y la jefa Fujieda fue su instructora.

—De todas formas, no nos distraigamos —pidió Megumi y los tres intentaron rescatar la mayor cantidad de información posible antes de que se filtrara en los medios.

Mientras Fujieda corría a una moto que estaba en el garaje, llamó a su jefe Satsuma para avisarle de la situación. Llegó a la escuela en cuestión a los diez minutos. Reconoció la patrulla de sus compañeros policías y se alegró de verlos dentro de la misma, a una cuadra de distancia. Masaru tenía cara de pocos amigos y Touhma estaba avisando a alguien por teléfono. Cuando cortó, le dijo a Yoshino que le estaba pasando algunas cosas a su jefe en Odaiba, Ichiujoi.

—No te preocupes —la tranquilizó—. Le avisé por una línea especial cifrada —Los tres vieron el revuelo en el colegio y una gran cantidad de patrullas. Parecían llevarse a unos profesores y, probablemente, al director.

—Mi jefe me acaba de anunciar que dejemos el caso a la policía regular hasta que cercioremos los detalles. En la oficina, intuyo que los tres están rastreando la información adecuada —Masaru golpeó la cajuela. Los otros dos se aturdieron por el golpe un momento: estaba rojo de furia y no soportaba no hacer nada. Yoshino se metió en el auto.

—Óyeme una cosa —comenzó, seria, la pelirroja—. ¿No te había repetido mil veces que controles el genio? ¡No puedes pegar a nadie por qué sí! —Pero Daimon se cruzó de brazos—. ¡Nadie tiene la culpa! El único al que deberías pegar, si pudieras es el asesino.

—¡Ya lo sé, maldita sea! —salió del coche y se fue caminando. Yoshino lo reprendió.

—Volverá eventualmente. Regreso a la oficina —Touhma encendió el motor y la jefa salió del auto para subirse a la moto. El rubio lo encontró caminando por la acerca, arrastrando los pies. Le dijo que subiera y el otro negó—. ¿Por qué nunca usas el cerebro, en lugar de tus puños?

Masaru lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa.

—¿No te da bronca ver y no hacer nada? ¿No te entra una rabia gigante el protocolo? ¡Hay que investigar por todos lados! —Norstein hizo una maniobra admirable para apagar el motor del auto. Se zafó del agarre de su compañero y salió del auto.

Estaban en una calle tranquila, cerca de un parque a las tres de la tarde. Touhma fue el que lo agarró, esta vez por el cuello de la chaqueta.

—¡Hemos pasado casi un mes y ya quiero romperte la cara de un golpe!

—¡Vamos, inténtalo, cerebrito! ¡Tus puños pegan menos que los de mi hermana!

Se batieron a golpes. Ambos estaban completamente fuera del protocolo. Yoshino los encontró porque pasó con la moto. Incontables fueron sus gritos, sus regaños y su furia. Les dijo que eran dos niñatos y que no habían cambiado absolutamente nada. Estaba dispuesta a suspenderlos por una semana. Y cuando regresaron a la oficina, mientras dejaban los vehículos en el garaje, se los anunció.

—Masaru, no quiero verte por tres días. Touhma, me decepciona de ti, ¿dejarse arrastrar por Masaru? Realmente pensé que tenías más cerebro —el rubio no pudo ni mirarla a los ojos—. Ya hemos pasado una situación así antaño, ¿por qué vuelven a cometer los mismos errores? —Yoshino no pudo ver al pelirrojo a los ojos: eran de un verde tan sincero que le dolía la vista de mantenerla—. No quiero verte a ti por un día.

Daimon se fue dando tumbos. Touhma no dijo nada y fue a retirar sus cosas.

Esa noche, Yoshino necesitaba algo fuerte para quitarse el sabor amargo del día: lo único bueno es que Ikuto rastreó información interesante del presunto tipo.

Era viernes por la noche. Masaru no volvería a la oficina hasta el miércoles y Touhma recién el martes. Odiándose a sí misma, Fujieda salió del trabajo, fue hasta su departamento y volvió a odiarse por ni siquiera tener una lata de cerveza en la heladera. Ella no solía tomar, pero estando en el estado que se encontraba, _necesitaba un poco._

Así que salió a las nueve de la noche a comprar dos o tres latas, para regresar a su casa, preparar una cena ligera y tumbarse en la cama. Estaba algo ebria, lo sabía porque pensaba incoherencias, aparte recordó que ella tenía muy poca resistencia al alcohol.

¡Esos dos! ¡Esos dos que siempre la volvieron loca! Masaru era un salvaje y Touhma era orgulloso.

 _Pero en su momento…_

—De mal en peor como siempre, Yoshi —se dijo cuento terminaba la segunda lata. Se tumbó boca arriba: miraba algo borroso, pero la sensación de esa pequeña dosis de alcohol en su cuerpo la hacía estar realmente fuera de sí. Y era lo que precisaba.

Se levantó para abrir la tercera lata. Bebió la mitad del líquido y se desvistió por el camino para ducharse.

No había manera, ya, de refrenar esos recuerdos…

 _Masaru tenía un aguante bárbaro al alcohol; Touhma también, por su media condición occidental además, él había vivido en Austria, y sabía que los países nórdicos de aquél lado del mundo eran de tener una gran cultura a varios derivados de la cerveza; y ella… Bueno, ella siempre tomaba una lata y ya se iba por las ramas._

—¡Yoshi, mensaje, Yoshi, mensaje!

Cerró el grifo. Se envolvió con una toalla y salió a ver de qué se trataba.

 _Touhma_

 _¿Estás en casa?_

—Pff… —refunfuñó ella: maldita sea de que ninguno de los tres había cambiado el número esos años y, para colmo, ni se habían eliminado.

El teléfono volvió a vibrar y Lalamon anunció otro mensaje.

 _Touhma_

 _Estoy… preocupado por ti._

No lo pensó dos veces y lo llamó.

— _Sabía que estabas tomando, ¡cuando te enfadas, te pones hecha una loca!_ —Touhma le estaba reclamando una actitud que no tenía por qué hacerlo.

¿Sería posible que él aún…?

—¡Y si llamas al imbécil de Masaru…! —pero la pelirroja se quedó hablando sola puesto que Norstein le había cortado. Ella apagó el teléfono y fue a buscar la mitad de la cerveza que le quedaba. Definitivamente, era una muy mala costumbre que odiaba tener cuando estaba enojada o, en extremo, enfadada.

No oyó el timbre a los veinte minutos luego de hablar con el rubio. Pero oyó voces.

—Te apuesto que la muy tiene la puerta abierta.

Yoshino, que aún tenía algo de lucidez, pareció lanzar un bufido.

—No seas maleducado, ya bastante con todo el espectáculo de hoy para… —pero su compañero se adelantó y, efectivamente, la puerta estaba abierta. Masaru entró y la encontró en la cama, sentada, con cara de pocos amigos, algo sonrosada por el alcohol, el cabello mojado y una toalla que envolvía su cuerpo.

—¿Qué diantres crees que haces?

—¿Ahora resulta que me vigilan? —Se puso de muy mal humor, se levantó y tiró la lata a la basura—. ¡No puedo estar tranquila en mi casa, bebiendo algo y disfrutando de un viernes por la noche sin que ustedes dos vengan! ¿Se olvidaron? ¡ _Ya no tenemos nada!_

Touhma fue el primero en adelantarse.

—Te conocemos —la encaró—. Hacías exactamente lo mismo cuando en la academia un jefe te trataba mal y en lugar de hablarlo, te ibas a tomar quién sabe qué y debíamos irte a buscar.

—Eso ya terminó —ella se aproximó más a él, para enfrentarlo: sus ojos rosados daban miedo—. Y más vale que lo entiendas. Tú —y miró al otro— y tú también.

Ella volvió a sentarse en la cama, se agarró la cabeza con una de las manos y les pidió, por favor y de buena manera, que se vayan. Que lo único que hacían ahí era ponerla de pésimo humor. Los tuvo que ver casi un mes. Y durante todo ese tiempo, los tres parecían contener cosas que sentían que no debían salir a la luz.

Fue Masaru quien realmente rompió el muro.

—¿Nos vamos a dejar de idioteces? —Los otros dos lo miraron—. No te hagas el tonto —Touhma desvió al mirada—. ¿Piensas que soy estúpido, no? —Masaru se acercó a él y lo acorraló en la pared—. ¡Todo el santo día viéndome de lejos sin atreverte a hablarme como un hombre!

—¿Cómo un hombre, dices? —respondió el rubio. Yoshino se acercó a los dos.

—Si vas a romper el silencio, Masaru —empezó ella, los otros dos la miraron—, díganme que por favor, luego de mañana, no volvemos a caer.

—¡Basta! —Touhma se alejó del pelirrojo mientras alzaba la voz y los miró a los dos, desafiante y con los puños cerrados—. ¡Dejen de hablar en secreto, de vernos en secreto, de imaginar en secreto! ¡Prometimos ponerle un punto y final a la situación de cinco años atrás y no aprendimos nada! ¡Tú, como nuestra instructora de esos años, eres incluso más responsable que yo!

Listo, la esclusa había cedido. Las imágenes confiscadas volvieron a emerger en sus mentes como un rollo de película. Ya no tenían vuelta atrás. Los tres eran responsables.

—Touhma, yo era quien te cubría antes de que te encontraran con Masaru "dándose amor" en el baño —la bochornosa confesión hizo sonrojar a los dos presentes—. ¿Ven que siguen siendo unos niños? Hacen un escándalo, los tengo que reprender y cuando quiero estar tranquila, vuelven de nuevo, ¿no se bastan entre ustedes?

¿Qué tenían que hacer? ¿Hablar del pasado? ¿De las emociones que los tres sentían de vez en cuando en esos encuentros por demás prohibidos? Yoshino se sentó en la cama y se masajeó la cabeza: todo el alcohol que había tomado perdió su efecto. Su mal humor se disipó y dio un largo suspiro.

—Decidamos de una vez por todas en qué vamos a terminar —sentenció ella—. Ustedes dos tenían mil oportunidades de avanzar y son demasiado orgullosos para afrontarlo. Dejaron pasar cinco años, ¿van a dejar más?

—¿Y tú qué? —El pelirrojo se cruzó de brazo y atacó a su vieja instructora.

—Yo… Soy como una anticuada—los dos la miraron, sin comprender—. Lo de antes… siempre es mejor. Lo nuevo nunca estará a la altura.

—No hables de esa forma rara que nadie te comprende.

—Nunca has sabido entender las cosas con las palabras, Masaru —dijo ella y se aproximó a los dos. Los tomó de las manos—. ¿Ustedes piensan que para mí ha sido fácil? ¿Ustedes piensan que yo no he querido avanzar y olvidarme de ustedes? Me resulta _imposible_ , chicos. Me resultará siempre imposible porque no hay noche… —bajó la cabeza—… _No hay noche donde no me atormenten…_

Ella dio el primer paso. Se dijo a sí misma "de mal en peor de nuevo, Yoshi. ¿Caerás de nuevo?".

—Si es de común acuerdo —Touhma aferró con fuerza las manos de Yoshino y Masaru—. Lo mejor que se me ocurre ahora, es proponer _encuentros._

—Explícate —pidió Daimon.

—Si nos hace sentir bien el vernos una vez cada tanto o las veces que nos necesitemos en lugar de pretender que todo está bien y fingir que nada nos pasa, creo que nos sentiremos más… mejor.

Yoshino se puso a reír, de repente.

—¿Más mejor? —Ella se agarró la panza de la risa—. ¡Y eso que has ganado un Nobel! ¡Está mal dicho! —Masaru se le unió a la risa.

Sí, realmente extrañaban esas situaciones: pasar de la ira a la risa, del odio al amor, de la tensión a la pasión.

Fue entonces cuando repararon los dos hombres que ella sólo vestía una toalla y la sujetaba con fuerza para que no se cayera.

—Estoy de acuerdo —aceptó Masaru, comenzando a subirle por el cuerpo una sensación de cosquilleo que no sentía de hacía añares.

—Muy bien, es tarde ya —al ver el reloj, Yoshino vio que eran más de las doce de la noche—. Vayan a casa. Los veo en la oficina a ti el miércoles y a ti el martes.

Pero ninguno de los dos chicos se movió. Yoshino se sentó en la cama y su corazón comenzó a palpitar con tanta fuerza que sintió que podría agarrarle un infarto en cualquier momento. Respiraban los tres con fuerza y la tensión se sintió en el aire. Masaru se aproximó a ella con paso firme y tragando saliva. Le acarició sus cabellos húmedos.

—Masaru… No te atrevas —pidió Yoshino, respirando agitadamente e incapaz de verlo. Él le acarició su mano.

—Estuvimos de acuerdo los tres hace un segundo.

Touhma se aproximó también a ella y le acarició la mejilla.

—Yo tampoco he podido dormir muy bien estos últimos cinco años.

Fugazmente, ambos hombres se vieron por un instante. Ambos supieron interpretar esa mirada pasional en un momento. ¿Por cuánto tiempo habían estado guardadas esas emociones? Y en el instante en que ambos rostros parecían acercarse lentamente, Yoshino se interpuso entre ambos y se aturdieron un momento.

Solía hacer esas cosas, sólo para molestarlos un poco. Masaru bufó graciosamente y Touhma sólo sonrió.

 _No hay manera de volver a atrás…_

La pelirroja se alejó un poco de ellos y se relamió los labios con la lengua, sensualmente. Masaru simplemente estalló y lo primero que hizo fue besar con pasión a su compañero rubio, sorprendiéndolo. Touhma quedó algo incrédulo por unos instantes y dejó que el pelirrojo hiciera lo que quería: jugó con sus labios mientras desabotonaba su camisa. Yoshino, ni lenta ni perezosa, se colocó detrás de Masaru y lo abrazaba con ternura. Aquél contacto de esas delicadas manos lo frenaron un segundo, el cual el otro aprovechó para atacar. Mientras Norstein lo besaba y le iba sacando la remera que llevaba puesta, ella iba acariciando la espalda del pelirrojo, detrás de la prenda, y peligrosamente se aproximaba al cinturón de su pantalón.

—Ah… —Masaru liberó un sutil gemido ante el contacto de ambos—. Qué cobardes… Son, ¡don contra uno! ¡Un hombre pelea… uno contra uno! —los otros dos sólo rieron.

Las manos de Yoshino y Touhma se cruzaron. Se miraron por un instante y, allí, el pelirrojo se zafó de esos dulces contactos. El rubio se dirigió a ella y la besó dulcemente, ¡cómo anhelaba ése ansiado beso! Los labios de Masaru eran fuertes, carnosos, los de Yoshino era finos y suaves, como los de una muñeca. Norstein quería quedar prendido a su aroma a flores, extrañamente mezclado a la cerveza que había tomado antes, lo cual le hizo cierta gracia dentro de él.

En seguida, Fujieda estaba tumbada boca arriba y podía ver claramente dos pares de ojos que la miraban con recelo, con pasión, ¡como si esos cinco años florecieran de golpe!

Y entonces, ¡entonces se produjo la oleada de placer! Masaru fue intenso: besaba su cuello arduamente, mientras Touhma lo hacía cerca de sus muslos, de manera más sensual. Ella no pudo reprimir algunos gemidos y ambos chicos supieron que iban por el camino correcto, por el camino que habrían soñado mil veces, probablemente, luego de que decidieron cortarlo.

¿Por qué lo habrían hecho? Ah… Porque se sintieron presionados por la sociedad, por las normas, por las reglas, ¡por sus propios egos! Chocaron tantas veces, tantos años atrás, que no querían volver a lastimarse. Pero ahora, el tiempo sólo había incubado lo que estaba explotando en ese momento: que los tres se sentían algo. Que se sentían, de alguna manera ligados. Y no querían romper ese hilo. De hacerlo, sabían que volverían al dolor y la soledad y no lo querían.

Era incierta la manera en que seguirían sus días luego de esa noche, pero no lo estaban pensando. Sólo querían sumirse en aquél mundo donde se sentían cómodos. Probablemente Yoshino diría algo "serio" después. Probablemente, Touhma aceptaría la opinión de ella como válida y agregaría algo más serio.

Y Masaru mandaría todo al diablo y terminaría con un "disfrutemos y seamos sinceros. Si se desmadra, volveremos a encontrar el camino".

Peligrosamente, ambos hombres se acercaban a puntos exactos que hacían encender a la mujer hasta puntos que ni ella, en sus más locos sueños, había imaginado desde hacía cinco años. Ella gimió, se tapó la boca para ahogar el grito y vio el rostro de ambos sobre los de ella: ¡le resultó tan fascinante! ¡Cada uno con una belleza tan única! Masaru más oriental, Touhma, una mezcla entre occidente y oriente.

Ella tomó las manos de ambos: a Masaru lo guió para que se acercara a su pecho y Touhma más por debajo de la toalla, casi acercándose a su entrepierna. Los dos se miraron y sucumbieron al más profundo placer a la mujer, quien empezaba a incrementar sus gemidos sutilmente. Ella se sabía controlar y sabía controlarlos también.

Pero si todo terminaba allí, eso hubiera sido muy cruel. Así que los detuvo, con una simple sonrisa, y se sentó en la cama, ya sin su toalla y con su cuerpo explorado por los dos a base de besos y caricias. Yoshino besó en el cuello a cada uno y los fue acercando, de manera que ambos hombres pudieran explorarse mutuamente. Cuando el pelirrojo tumbó a Touhma sin lastimarlo, ella se acercó a su armario para ponerse un camisolín rosado claro, mientras oía los gemidos sensuales del rubio que empezaban a volverla loca. Se giró a verlos: Masaru le estaba quitando la ropa de manera algo brusca, pero que Norstein parecía disfrutar aunque sus ojos quisieran decir que no le gustaba que Daimon tuviera el control. Pero lo cierto es que el otro lo tenía. Y ver la figura dominante de Masaru, con el torso desnudo, con el cabello largo que se le pegaba a la piel tersa y con el pantalón a medio abrir, hacía palpitar el corazón de Yoshino muy rápido.

Así que ella se sentó en el sofá que había y disfrutó de ese pequeño momento íntimo entre los dos hombres…

Y de pronto, recodó algo importante:

—Abran el cajón de la mesita —ambos se descolocaron y miraron a la chica y luego al cajón. Masaru lo abrió y encontró unas cajitas blancas y sonrió: ¡siempre tan precavida, Yoshino! Dejó los profilácticos cerca, pronto les darían el uso correcto…

Pronto, ambos quedaron sin ropa, y las caricias se intensificaron. Masaru también comenzó a gemir más intensamente y mientras disfrutaba del momento, Touhma cambió el curso de la situación sin que él se lo esperara: era muy espontáneo y había olvidado eso.

Yoshino casi no se estaba pudiendo contener y sus manos amenazaban por acercarse a sus zonas erógenas cada vez con más ardor.

Era el pelirrojo quien, con esa cara de "inténtalo si puedes" desafiaba al otro a que diera lo mejor de él para provocarle igual o incluso más sensaciones que el otro. Touhma lanzó una risita y cuando quiso darse cuenta, las manos del rubio lo tenían atrapado de todos los rincones, explorando ese cuerpo atlético como si realmente lo estuviera soñando.

—Sigues siendo… muy _suave_ —le susurró el pelirrojo.

—¿Ah, sí? —Touhma lo puso de pie y lo arrinconó contra la pared, de espaldas: no olvidaría esos gemidos que empezaban a ser casi gritos, pidiendo más y más, ¡Norstein tenía una técnica para que Masaru lograra ceder ese muro de poder! Y cuando la cosa parecía irse, como una amante, apareció Yoshino, abrazando a Touhma por detrás, por la espalda, él empezó a amainar el movimiento. Los dos, al verla con el camisolín, se sorprendieron, pues habían olvidado lo seductora que ella podía ser: la pelirroja los arrastró a los dos hacia la cama, los tumbó, y comenzaron los tres un juego que no pudieron parar. Ella comenzó a darles placer a los dos al mismo tiempo, con sus manos, luego se fue turnando y en determinado momento, cuando los dos hombres parecían estar al borde del paroxismo, Masaru, la besó con pasión y le pidió aquél deseo que estaba carcomiéndose dentro de él: _hacer el amor._

—No vas a quedarte afuera —le dijo ella al rubio, mientras se acomodó en la cama, en la posición que más le gustaba con el pelirrojo: de a cuatro patas o la posición del perro, como se conocía entre la gente. Masaru, lentamente, entró en ella y, Yoshino, le daba placer a Touhma, quien estaba frente a ella.

Fue una noche que siguió más intensa. Hasta que los tres alcanzaron, casi en un suplicio unánime, el afamado clímax. Los tres, desnudos, se tumbaron en la cama y se recostaron por un instante. Yoshino los invitó entre las sábanas de su cama para que descansaran, por esa noche, abrazados. Como si el cuento hubiera tenido un final feliz.

Pero no querían terminar el cuento esa noche…

Y el cuento siguió: la vida vuelve, la vida avanza, la vida sigue. Retomaron el trabajo, siguieron el curso y aprendieron a tener sus encuentros de vez en cuando.

Sus emociones se los agradecían. Sus corazones y sus espíritus también. No podían amar a uno estando con el otro y viceversa, necesitan tres para que la ecuación cerrara. Iba a ser difícil sobrellevarlo, pero eran tan compatibles entre los tres, que lograron un equilibrio por mucho tiempo.

Y tuvieron mil noches más, mil vivencias más y lo importante es que ese sentimiento no se rompía, se fortalecía…

OoOoO

Eh… ¿Quedó espantoso, no? Sí, lo sé, ¡díganme que es feo! D: Nunca escribí de tríos, nunca escribí yaoi así, ¡fue un desenfreno de sensaciones! No creo meterme en otro trío de esta forma, jajaja, bah, no sé. Un detalle qeu siempre utilizo (o me gusta utilizar) es el preservativo XD Muchos dirán que sacan el momento, pero no me gusta que los personajes tengan relaciones sin ellos, ¡no quiero una Yoshino embarazada, señores! D: ¡Hay que cuidarse! XD Si el detalle molestó... Lo siento (?)

Aparte nadie escribe de Savers, así que… Nada, no espero mucho XD

Un abrazo. Valientes lo que llegaron hasta aquí sin revolearme tomates (¿?)

¡Saludos!


End file.
